kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Star City
Star City The main action in Necessary Evil takes place in Star City. New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, and most every other major city in the US were rubbled by the V’sori. Star City was left curiously untouched by the aliens’ weapons of mass destruction. Large numbers of K’tharen and drones operate in the city, however, and seem to take the place of weaponry that might cause too much collateral damage. This amazing island was created some time ago by a being of god-like power called the Outsider. The United States annexed Star Island after the Outsider was defeated and began a very expensive and highprofile scientific study of the island and its amazing ability to spawn superhumans. Two years of study at the taxpayers’ expense found no particularly useful results so it was sold off in parcels to the highest bidder. Exactly why the Outsider created the island Star City now sits on, why so many super-powered beings are spawned here, and why the aliens don’t blast it into oblivion is a mystery your team may unravel as they fight for its survival. For now, know that Star City is your character’s home, and he’d best defend it with his very life. The future just might depend on it. Geography Star City lies two miles off the coast of the eastern seaboard of the United States, about halfway between Boston and New York, and is roughly six times the size of Manhattan (180 square miles). The island Star City was built on was created in 1955 when the nearly omnipotent being known as the Outsider came to Earth. Other than the fact that Star City is home to an inordinate number of super-beings, the island seems completely normal. Star City is in fact shaped like an eight-pointed star. Four large points alternate with four smaller points surrounding the large central sections called Uptown and Downtown. Each of the points forms a subsection of the city. The large points are known by their compass counterparts: Northpoint, Eastpoint, Southpoint, and Westpoint. The small points have the more colloquial names of Beachhead (NE, known as Bright Beach preinvasion), Tempest (SE), The Docks (SW), and Prospect Point (NW). The central area of the city is divided into two subsections: Uptown to the north and Downtown to the south. Getting There Star City connects to the Eastern seaboard of the United States via an amazing bridge, also built by the Outsider. Christened the “Sea Bridge,” this miraculous two-mile span has weathered powerful Atlantic currents, high winds, and even two super-powered terrorist attacks. The Sea Bridge supports seven lanes of traffic: three going toward the city and three going away. The bridge lands at Westpoint, funneling traffic north or south to Uptown and Downtown respectively. Engineers have since converted the seventh lane into a mag-lev line that runs from Providence, Rhode Island, to the Sea Bridge and on to Star City. A bustling ferry industry has also grown up around Star City, shuttling cars and pedestrians across the two-mile stretch of ocean to Star City’s Westpoint receiving station. More than a dozen ferries from two competing companies serve better than 50,000 cars and pedestrians per day. Category:TSR Marvel Superhero role-playing games Category:Necessary Evil